pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Plants vs. Zombies Character Creator Wiki:Chat/Logs/2 August 2016
07:34 I...do? 07:34 I mean 07:35 I forgot it 07:35 lol 07:35 Well, I forgot 07:35 All I know 07:35 is that your channel 07:35 has Dashie in it 07:35 but that's really it 07:35 nah 07:41 DJ 07:41 Hi 07:42 hullo! 07:42 I just ate my dessert 07:43 hello 07:43 DJ 07:43 >:) ive missed u 07:44 Hi CC 07:44 DJ 07:44 u read the thread 07:44 Do you plan to leave the wiki? 07:44 Because 07:44 you seem very inactive 07:44 Well I was 07:44 I mean 07:44 kinda 07:45 fl studio is bae 07:45 since school is attacking me 07:45 I understand. 07:45 and other stuff 07:45 say 07:46 11 more days 07:46 DJ 07:46 before the left-handers day! 07:46 yeah? 07:47 http://prntscr.com/c0jo7z How is this? (Nothing in this pic is mine, I just put backgrounds/assets/stuff together) 07:47 Now that's a useful crap! 07:47 *Awesome! if you didn't get that 07:47 Love it 07:49 crap is allowed 07:50 yeah 07:52 http://prntscr.com/c0jq95 I tried messing with the snout 07:52 @DJ 07:53 lol 07:55 hmmm 07:55 I'm trying to make more backgrounds? 08:05 idk 10:45 am still alive 10:45 here 10:45 http://prntscr.com/c0lnpm 10:46 hai 10:46 hai 10:46 in 8.1 if i maximize those windows they are fixed in that red square 10:46 that i've drawn 10:47 that's because of the compiling window at the bottom 10:47 try dragging ithe compile window down to make it smaller? 10:48 http://prntscr.com/c0looy it still gets maximized over full screen 10:49 oh 10:49 well 10:50 new windows 10:50 * ThatMinecrafterDJ swears in filipino kappa 10:50 are the same small size 10:50 hai 10:51 idk how to fix/change, srya 10:51 *sry 10:51 hai 10:51 back 10:51 imma write to support 10:51 wait 10:51 * ThatMinecrafterDJ speaks filipino 10:51 try looking in preferences and options and stuff 10:52 Nung kapatid ko may kaklase galing sa Estados Unidos ng Amerika 10:52 Sa susunod na susunod na Sabado, araw ng mga kaliwete 10:52 Agosto Ika-13, 2016 10:52 don't talk in languages other than english, unless you translate after 10:53 i'll translate it after 10:53 Nakapunta na ako sa probinsya 10:53 okay 10:53 now I'll translate it 10:53 also 10:54 MN321 10:54 have you seen spanish-influenced words? 10:55 no 10:56 (Estados Unidos, Sabado, Amerika, Agosto, Probinsya) isn't it obvious? 10:56 I don't speak spanish 10:56 English Translation:My brother has a classmate came from the United States of America 10:56 In the next next Saturday, It's Left-Handers Day 10:56 August 13th, 2016 10:56 10:56 I've been to a province 10:56 Also, Amerika also means "America" in german 10:56 But It's still obviously a spanish word 10:57 hi 10:57 eyoo 10:57 We don't have "C" in our language, so that's why we spell it like that 10:57 plus 10:57 the 10:57 "Probinsya" 10:57 obviously a spanish-influenced word 10:57 ok 10:57 You're talking like everybody here knows spanish 10:58 I only know a few spanish words here 10:58 even my filipino neighbors 10:58 including Comfort Room 10:59 that faceswap doe @cy 10:59 lol @ivatt 10:59 https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/50/91/f3/5091f3eae3c6ce4929c740cec24a6ef0.jpg 11:00 omg yaya 11:00 CR, ano I-translate mo nga ang Lunes sa Ingles English: CR, translate the "Lunes" into English 11:00 @Grei I did that 11:00 moonday 11:00 you were right, there was "Enable pop out windows" in preferences 11:01 AW GAWD 11:01 lol 11:01 @Orb 11:01 darn that jynx shut me down 11:01 next next saturday 11:02 you can pause chat wow 11:03 now I've actually paused chat 11:07 congrats 11:08 boi y u ruin dat 11:08 http://prntscr.com/c0lx4d 11:08 Banyo, pwede ka bang magmura? English: Comfort Room, Can you swear? 11:09 no 11:10 not even in pm? 11:10 why would u like to swear anyway 11:10 cuz wynut? 11:10 you can swear in pm if you both agreed 11:10 Hey Comfort Room 11:11 I'm gonna send you smth in pm' 11:36 wtf fighter jet flying above my house 11:36 It's those skinny AT-ATs again! 11:36 lol 11:37 eh 11:37 fighter jets fly above my house every day 11:37 idk why 11:37 but they do 11:37 bird poop flies above my house everyday k 11:37 They're executing Operation: G.R.E.I and O.R.B 11:37 i call it is CJ trying to complete Vertical Bird mission @Grei 11:38 hi 11:38 does grei get that one? @Orb 11:38 CJ? 11:38 hi 11:38 apparently no @HkH 11:38 that potato 11:38 lol 11:38 quick 11:38 call video game police 11:38 there is a person who doesn't know who CJ is 11:39 already here 11:39 WII U WII U WII U 11:39 lol 11:39 lol 11:39 I'm waiting for the Left-Handers Day 11:40 oh wait cj 11:40 that dude from gta? 11:40 yes 11:40 ye 11:40 kk 11:40 Carlos Juan Keepo 11:40 another jet 11:40 It's that mission with the bridge again 11:40 imma bring my 9k38 Igla 11:40 you know the one, where CJ has to escape from other hydras 11:41 I hated that mission 11:41 it is called Vertical Bird 11:41 Carlos Juan is a singer 11:42 https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Juan_Karlos_Labajo 11:42 but do you have bridges near you @orb 2016 08 02